


Curiosidade Terminal

by Jellyrs



Series: Curiosidade Terminal [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Primeira jornada de Miya Atsumu no mundo do BDSM, Restraints, Sakusa Kiyoomi permanece de máscara durante o sexo, Spreader Bars
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: "Ei, Miya—"“Eu vi as coisas de sexo em seu banheiro,” Atsumu desabafa violentamente contra sua vontade.O tempo se estende novamente, eterno, sem fim... o vazio no início e no fim de todas as coisas vindo para reivindicar Atsumu enquanto ele está em seus chinelos emprestados na porta de Sakusa. Há um zumbido em seus ouvidos, ou talvez seja a risada de algum deus vingativo.A expressão de Sakusa não muda externamente. Seus olhos parecem estar fazendo buracos na cabeça de Atsumu.“Não é coisa de sexo. É equipamento de bondage.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Curiosidade Terminal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Curiosidade Terminal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [terminal curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350249) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> Notas das Autoras: Olá e bem-vindo à primeira parte da nossa série de bdsm sakuatsu!! que bom que você está aqui!! esta é uma colaboração entre duas pessoas de fandom de longa data que foram pegas por haikyuu no ano passado e estamos animadas para fazer essa jornada com vocês :) 
> 
> Esta é a primeira parada em um caminho de sexo progressivamente mais excêntrico, à medida que esses dois meninos acidentalmente desenvolvem sentimentos no processo :)
> 
> Algumas pessoas descobriram que o comportamento persistente de Atsumu é considerado coercitivo, então se isso for potencialmente um gatilho para você, proceda com cautela. Sakusa nunca é ameaçado física ou mentalmente e ele consente livremente.
> 
> Por favor, leia as tags!!
> 
> Notas da tradutora: Traduzir essa fanfic foi extremamente gratificante e incrível, os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos às autoras, por me deixarem animada a ler novamente e até mesmo voltar a ver o anime, e claro, por me autorizarem a postar a tradução e agradeço principalmente a pessoa que me apresentou essa história incrível, que também me ajudou quando travei em alguns momentos. 
> 
> Caso puderem, leiam a original também, comentem, compartilhem! 
> 
> Mas vamos ao que interessa!
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!!

Kiyoomi já está arrependido de sua oferta de anfitrião.

Seus companheiros chegaram há apenas doze minutos para assistir a fita e ele já está percebendo que foi um erro. Ele realmente não entende por que eles não podem assistir a fita individualmente em suas próprias casas, para início de conversa, mas o treinador Foster leu recentemente um livro sobre a análise de grupo sendo superior à análise individual e, bem…

Foster se interessa muito por esse tipo de coisa. 

Ele acha que é melhor do que a ideia de treinamento de levantamento que o treinador estava obcecado durante o acampamento de condicionamento. Kiyoomi está convencido de que o frio da montanha lhe causou danos nos nervos do dedão do pé, embora o treinador diga que não há nada de errado com isso. 

“Sakusa, você quer um dos meus refrigerantes?!” o novo ponteiro, de cabelo laranja, pergunta da poltrona de Sakusa.

Como se a energia infinita de Bokuto não tivesse sido suficiente. Kiyoomi pode sentir uma dor de cabeça se formando entre os olhos.

Por favor... por favor, não derrame...

“Não, obrigado”, ele responde. 

“Aww, você tem certeza, 'Kusa? Tem sabor de melão!” Bokuto diz, agitando sua própria garrafa sobre a cabeça horrivelmente. 

“Sim, Omi. Você não quer algo doce?" 

E então há ele. Miya Atsumu está encolhido no canto de seu sofá, os braços estendidos sobre o encosto como se ele fosse o dono do lugar. Seu olhar arrogante de pálpebras pesadas quase faz Kiyoomi revirar os olhos.

“Vou preparar a fita”, diz ele, ignorando-os. 

A questão é que não há opções melhores de local para isso do que o apartamento de Kiyoomi. Hinata ainda está morando em um hotel. A casa de Atsumu é aparentemente um pequeno kitnet escolhido mais pela localização do que pelo tamanho. Bokuto aparentemente tem espaço e disposição para hospedar, mas... Kiyoomi viu como ele vive na estrada. Para continuar jogando no mesmo lado da rede que Bokuto, é absolutamente essencial que Kiyoomi não testemunhe o estado inevitavelmente horrível da casa de Bokuto. Seu namorado parece ter a cabeça no lugar, mas não há muito que Akaashi possa fazer pelo apartamento de Bokuto quando ele passa a maior parte do tempo em Tóquio.

Então, escolhendo o menor de uma série de males extremos, Kiyoomi convidou seus companheiros de equipe para seu próprio apartamento. Ele se arrependeu no momento em que isso deixou sua boca, ele se arrepende agora, e tem certeza de que continuará se arrependendo durante a noite.

Kiyoomi acaba acertando de maneiras que ele nunca poderia ter previsto. 

  
  


Atsumu honestamente concorda com Sakusa que todo esse exercício de assistir a fita em grupo é muito fútil, e é por isso que ele já assistiu no início da tarde. Com Hinata e Bokuto na mesma sala, ninguém poderia se concentrar o suficiente para quebrar as formações de recepção do adversário. Mesmo assim, ele tem apoiado vocalmente todo o conceito de “cinema caseiro” do grupo apenas pela oportunidade de ver Sakusa se contorcer.

Seu objetivo atual é menos centrado nas filmagens do jogo e mais focado em ver quantas vezes ele pode fazer Sakusa parecer que acabou de pisar em chiclete. Atsumu sabe que não é exatamente maduro, mas hey, ele é um gêmeo. Sempre que Osamu não está por perto, ele tem que encontrar uma maneira de satisfazer sua necessidade inata de torturar alguém com boa índole. 

E Sakusa é _tão_ fácil de atormentar. 

Falando no diabo, o telefone de Atsumu vibra no braço do sofá, mostrando o nome de Osamu sobre uma imagem extremamente desagradável de seu rosto. Ele se levanta para atender a ligação, esquivando-se de Hinata, que acaba de pular do sofá cantando uma cantiga sobre ir ao banheiro. 

Hinata age como uma criança de 12 anos fora da quadra, mas dane-se se Atsumu não acha isso cativante como o inferno. Ele bagunça o cabelo ruivo brilhante enquanto segue pelo corredor atrás dele e atende a ligação. 

"E aí, Samu?"

"Ei. Acabei de falar com a Mãe. Ela vai se livrar de algumas coisas e precisa de ajuda para mover elas. Eu ajudaria, mas tô em Tóquio trabalhando na nova loja até o final da próxima semana...”

Eles conversam sobre logística por um minuto, Atsumu confirmando que terá tempo de voltar para casa em um ou dois dias. Quando ele desliga, Atsumu percebe que ele tem que mijar também, mas, a julgar pelo canto que ainda sai do banheiro do corredor, está ocupado. 

Atsumu poderia esperar, mas ele olha para a porta que deve levar ao quarto. Este é um lugar caro; Sakusa certamente tem uma suíte, ele pensa consigo mesmo. 

Ele estaria mentindo se o desejo de ver o quarto do maluco por limpeza também não estivesse em jogo aqui, mas ele nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. Ele se pergunta se Sakusa usa lençóis de plástico que podem ser esterilizados todas as manhãs. O pensamento o faz rir de si mesmo. 

Cuidadosamente, Atsumu abre a porta, inclinando-se para olhar para dentro. Não há nada de particularmente estranho cômodo, para grande decepção de Atsumu. É bonito, porém: muito ferro fundido e tons de cinza suaves com detalhes em madeira. Há até mesmo um cobertor de lã colocado casualmente sobre uma cadeira de metal no canto, com um vaso de plantas no assento. 

Atsumu dá uma risadinha. 

Não é surpreendente, considerando o tamanho e os móveis nas áreas principais do apartamento, mas isso sela a crença de Atsumu de que Sakusa vem absolutamente do dinheiro. Um garotinho rico, quem diria?

Atsumu desliza rápida e silenciosamente para dentro do quarto em direção à porta aberta do banheiro. Ele chega até a porta, satisfeito com sua invasão de território bem-sucedida, e então Atsumu congela.

Pés enraizados no chão. Queixo caído. Sem atividade cerebral. Paralizado. 

É estranho, a maneira como o mundo imediatamente vira de cabeça para baixo e Atsumu se esquece de onde está ao ver o couro preto. Há couro preto pendurado na haste da cortina — _na haste da cortina de Sakusa_. Atsumu volta ao espaço-tempo. 

O maior item parece uma espécie de arreio, com fivelas e anéis de prata. Ao lado dele está algo que Atsumu pode definitivamente identificar: punhos grossos de couro, quatro deles, com uma série de correntes delicadamente drapeadas ao lado deles. Finalmente, pequena o suficiente para Astumu não notá-la até que ele incrivelmente faz, é uma mordaça com . As que Atsumu viu antes, nas margens de sites pornôs ou na capa de mangás obscenos, sempre apresentam uma bola vermelha brilhante. Esta é toda preta. 

_Sakusa tem uma estética de brinquedo sexual_ , alguma voz no fundo de sua cabeça reflete enquanto o resto de seu cérebro entra em um colapso nuclear momentâneo. 

Ele já está de volta à porta do quarto quando seu cérebro volta à linha. Ele fecha a porta, quase batendo com o corpo em Hinata quando ele se vira.

"Uwah!" o ruivo exclama. “Ah! Atsumu! Você estava esperando para usar o banheiro?"

"Não!" Atsumu disse, sua voz saindo rouca e tensa. 

  
  


Atsumu passa o resto da noite olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para Sakusa. Ele também não assiste ao jogo. Ele não faz muita coisa, exceto piscar repetidamente para a parede e tentar descobrir como ele vai viver sabendo que Sakusa gosta de sexo pervertido. Sakusa nunca pode descobrir que ele sabe. 

Ele nunca tinha pensado em Sakusa como um ser sexual antes de hoje. Atsumu sempre imaginou que a intimidade física estaria abaixo dele, vil e nojenta. 

Atsumu está tão envolvido em seus pensamentos que precisa de Bokuto acenando com a mão na frente do rosto para voltar ao presente.

“Eyyyy, Tsum-Tsum! Estamos saindo. Você vem para a estação com a gente?” 

Hinata está colocando seu casaco no genkan e Sakusa está sentado em uma das poltronas, focado em seu telefone. 

“Ah, na verdade, vim dirigindo”, diz Atsumu. 

“Tudo bem, então,” Bokuto diz, indo até o genkan para calçar os sapatos. "Vejo você no treino!" 

“Tchau, Tsumu!” Hinata acena ao redor do grande corpo de Bokuto enquanto eles saem pela porta. 

Atsumu se levanta e percebe que cometeu um erro fatal assim que a porta se fecha. _Por que ele não disse que iria descer com eles_?! Agora ele está sozinho, em um apartamento com Sakusa—Sakusa e seus arreios de couro. 

Ele quase engasga com sua própria saliva, correndo em direção à porta. 

“Você ainda tem algumas bebidas na geladeira. Eu não vou beber, então, por favor, leve-ass com você”, diz Sakusa, pegando o controle remoto para mudar o canal a TV para o noticiário. 

“Tá bom,” Atsumu diz e muda de direção abruptamente. 

Ele pega seus dois chás de pêssego restantes e os coloca na sacola da loja de conveniência em que os trouxe. Ele corre de volta para a sala de estar. Ele não consegue pegar o casaco no gancho perto da porta antes que Sakusa fale.

"Ei, Miya—"

“Eu vi as coisas de sexo em seu banheiro,” Atsumu desabafa violentamente contra sua vontade. 

O tempo se estende novamente, eterno, sem fim... o vazio no início e no fim de todas as coisas vindo para reivindicar Atsumu enquanto ele está em seus chinelos emprestados na porta de Sakusa. Há um zumbido em seus ouvidos, ou talvez seja a risada de algum deus vingativo. 

A expressão de Sakusa não muda externamente. Seus olhos parecem estar fazendo buracos na cabeça de Atsumu. 

“Não é coisa de sexo. É equipamento de bondage.”

Bem. Tudo bem então. 

Kiyoomi recebe uma série de mensagens mais tarde naquela noite. Ele está vestindo uma cueca boxer limpa e uma camiseta branca, se preparando para dormir quando seu telefone toca na mesa lateral. 

**De:** Miya Atsumu

>>O que você quer dizer com não é coisa de sexo? Eu pensei que equipamento de bondage era coisa de sexo. 

Ele provavelmente deveria simplesmente ignorar o texto, mas delicadeza nunca foi o forte de Kiyoomi.

**Para:** Miya Atsumu

>> Pode ser usado em jogos sexuais, mas BDSM não é inerentemente sexual. Pesquise por conta própria Miya.

Ainda assim, Kiyoomi odiaria que Atsumu pesquisasse em algum site pornô no Google e pensasse que ele estava fazendo pesquisas. Considerando os horrores que podem ser anunciados por um Atsumu sem supervisão, Kiyoomi decide pegar um artigo BDSM 101 de uma fonte confiável e enviar o link. 

Em seguida, ele vira o telefone de forma decisiva para _não perturbe_ e apaga as luzes. 

Eles não têm prática no dia seguinte, então no meio da manhã Atsumu leu o link que Sakusa enviou, bem como três ou quatro das páginas que continham hiperlinks nele. Como um bissexual liberal que nunca teve problemas para encontrar um parceiro, Atsumu se considera bastante experiente. Ele já saiu com uma garota que pediu para dar um tapa na bunda dela antes, e teve um namorado de curta duração que gostava de ter seus pulsos pressionados quando fodiam. Mesmo assim, ele sempre gostou dos baunilhas, ele supõe. 

Dois corpos se tocando sempre foi o suficiente para fazer Atsumu gozar, seja pessoalmente ou em vídeo. 

Então, ele realmente abriu o link com curiosidade mórbida. Ele não tinha realmente a intenção de enviar aquela mensagem, mas aquilo estava apenas... _engolindo_ ele. Poderia ter sido um erro tático porque, independentemente de seus motivos, Atsumu não esperava ficar fascinado. Ele não tinha ideia de que BDSM era tão complexo. Ele clica em um link para algo chamado shibari e seus olhos se arregalam comicamente. 

Huh.

Ele ainda está tendo problemas para entender a ideia de que isso não seja uma coisa sexual, no entanto. Especialmente quando ele vai para o chuveiro e acaba com sua mão em volta de seu pênis, um antebraço apoiado contra o revestimento. A água escaldante cai em suas costas enquanto imagens de cordas e figuras ajoelhadas passam por sua cabeça. 

Atsumu ofega pela boca aberta, as pontas dos dedos pressionadas na parede enquanto seu ritmo acelera contra sua vontade. Ele pensa em coleiras cravejadas e uma bunda tão vermelha que você precisa passar loção quando terminar. Ele pensa em um peito pálido nitidamente envolto em um arreio de couro preto.

"Mmnf-porra!"

Seu xingamento estrangulado é abafado pelo som da água contra a porcelana, e as evidências da súbita obsessão de Atsumu desaparecem pelo ralo. 

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Atsumu está sentado em sua cozinha em um par de moletom com a toalha em volta do pescoço, lendo um artigo sobre diferentes tipos de dominadores e submissos. Mais uma vez, ele encontra seus dedos voando sobre o teclado do telefone antes que ele possa pensar melhor.

**Para:** Omi-Omi

>> Omi vc eh um dom ou um sub?

Atsumu verifica o artigo novamente, percebendo que esqueceu um dos principais. 

Para: Omi-Omi

>> Ou um switch?

Qualquer outra pessoa provavelmente diria a Atsumu para se foder, mas apesar de todo o seu escárnio, Sakusa raramente é qualquer coisa além de brutalmente honesto quando perguntado diretamente. Sendo assim, apenas cinco minutos depois seu telefone toca.

**De:** Omi-Omi

>> Sou principalmente dom. Pare de me mandar mensagens sobre isso ou direi à sua mãe que você entrou no quarto de alguém sem pedir. 

Algumas gotas de suor brotam da testa de Atsumu enquanto ele é forçado a imaginar o inferno e a fúria que sua mãe traria sobre ele por ser tão rude. 

Bem, ele terá que continuar fazendo mais pesquisas por conta própria. 

Kiyoomi deveria saber melhor do que acreditar que aquilo seria o fim. Infelizmente, ele não iria nem mesmo passar o final da semana antes de enfrentar as consequências de confiar em seus companheiros de equipe para respeitar os limites básicos. Ele só precisava higienizar e lubrificar o couro. Levava vinte e quatro horas para secar. Ele não esperava que alguém entraria rudemente em sua suíte. 

Maldito Miya e sua curiosidade.

Na sexta-feira, eles têm prática matinal seguida de algumas horas de treinamento de habilidades individuais. Kiyoomi segue para os vestiários depois que a maioria dos veteranos já deixou as quadras. Normalmente, Bokuto e Hinata teriam participado do grupo que ficou até tarde, mas o time teve três dias de folga e a dupla queria fazer uma viagem de fim de semana para Tóquio, então havia apenas um punhado de jogadores ainda treinando silenciosamente. 

Kiyoomi toma banho e depois espalha sua toalha em um banco para terminar de se vestir. Ele está quase terminando de arrumar sua mala quando o próprio Atsumu entra no vestiário vazio. 

“Omi-Omi.”

Kiyoomi não tem certeza quando parou de esquentar a cabeça com o apelido. Depois que Bokuto o pegou, a resistência tornou-se inútil. 

“Miya,” ele responde com o aviso extra gélido que vem usando a semana toda. 

Além de suas mensagens, Atsumu não mencionou sua descoberta do hobby de Kiyoomi pessoalmente até agora. Ele começou a torcer para que aquilo se tornasse irrelevante na mente de Atsumu conforme ele perdesse o interesse ou a novidade da descoberta se esfumasse. Essa esperança é destruída quando Atsumu se vira para Kiyoomi, tirando sua camisa de treino manchada de suor. 

“Ei, Omi,” Atsumu diz. “Eu tenho outra pergunta sobre a coisa de BDSM.”

"Pensei ter dito para você parar de falar sobre isso."

“Você me disse pra parar de mandar mensagens sobre isso”, ele diz, com a convicção de alguém que brincou demais de " _eu não toquei em você"_ quando criança. 

Kiyoomi não o satisfaz com uma resposta, mas Atsumu é previsivelmente implacável. 

“De qualquer forma, acho que quero experimentar”, diz ele.

“Parabéns,” Kiyoomi fala inexpressivamente, enquanto fecha o zíper de sua bolsa. 

“E como você é a única pessoa que conheço que faz isso, acho que devemos fazer isso juntos”, ele finaliza.

Kiyoomi congela por um momento e então lentamente levanta a cabeça para nivelar um olhar negro para o levantador. 

“Não”, diz ele, de forma decisiva, incontestável. 

"Por que não?!" Atsumu pergunta, a cabeça inclinada para o lado em confusão como se ele não pudesse imaginar por que Kiyoomi não iria querer. Como se não houvesse milhões de razões óbvias. 

Atsumu coloca as mãos nos quadris enquanto fica parado apenas com seu short de treino. Seus ombros largos, cabelo loiro desbotado e olhos pesados e presunçosos lembram Kiyoomi como ele se encaixaria bem em uma fraternidade americana. Que é apenas uma das muitas razões, sinceramente.

“Não tenho nenhum interesse em ficar à mercê de um aspirante a dom convencido que pensa que seria divertido viver uma fantasia de 50 Tons de Cinza. Apenas encontre um parceiro em um desses aplicativos de namoro que você com certerza usa, que esteja disposto a fazer sexo levemente violento com você”, diz Kiyoomi. “Tenho certeza de que não será difícil para você encontrar um voluntário.”

Ele então coloca sua mochila no ombro e se prepara para sair.

"Que rude, Omi-Omi!" Atsumu diz, apertando o peito dramaticamente. “Mas eu não tô pedindo pra você me deixar dominar você. Um dos sites disse que é bom tentar ser submisso primeiro, pelo menos uma ou duas vezes, então você sabe como é, e já que você disse que é dom, pensei que poderia funcionar perfeitamente. "

Kiyoomi hesita por um momento. Ele não esperava isso — Atsumu estava interessado em ser submisso — nem mesmo esperava que ele tivesse qualquer tipo de processo de pensamento desenvolvido por trás disso. Aparentemente, ele tem lido. Apesar de que…

“Ainda não,” Kiyoomi diz e então sai pela porta. 

  
  


Atsumu não se desencoraja tão facilmente. Ele realmente não pode culpar Sakusa por fazer suposições sobre suas intenções e seriedade, então ele teria que provar que ele está errado. Ele tenta novamente na próxima vez que estão no vestiário sozinhos. 

"Omi."

“Não”, começa Sakusa, o que não é o melhor sinal. 

“Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer ainda”, diz Atsumu. "Eu poderia querer falar com você sobre uma nova ideia de contra-ataque."

Sakusa levanta uma sobrancelha devastadora, enviando suas pintas gêmeas distintas em direção à linha do cabelo. 

"Ia mesmo?"

"Não, mas—"

Sakusa suspira profundamente através de sua máscara. 

“Eu realmente acho que você deveria me dar uma chance com a coisa toda do sub”, diz Atsumu, se espreguiçando em um tapete de ioga esticado. 

“Você pode criar um perfil no Fetlife e procurar um dom lá como todo mundo,” Sakusa diz com desdém.

Atsumu torce o nariz em desgosto com a ideia. Ele encolhe os joelhos contra o peito e tenta não fazer beicinho visivelmente. 

"Eu fiz isso! Todos os perfis são tão estranhos e intensos. Não quero tentar coisas assim com um estranho. E se eles forem esquisitos? E se alguém me reconhecer?”

"Você não é famoso, Miya."

“Sou uma figura pública!” 

Sakusa bufa, extremamente grosseiro, na opinião de Atsumu. Eles estão na TV— que é pelo menos um pouco famoso. Sakusa fecha sua jaqueta MSBY com firmeza. 

“Olha, Miya. Se você estiver genuinamente interessado”, diz ele, com notável ceticismo. “Vou entrar em contato com alguns conhecidos e ver se alguém na área está disposto a enfrentar uma pessoa que só quer experimentar alguns fetiches. Eu não teria muitas esperanças e não te prometo nada.”

Atsumu franze a testa novamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Poderia ser melhor do que um perfil aleatório na internet, mas não o faz se sentir bem em pensar nisso. Claro que os artigos e pornografia o animaram, mas sempre que ele estava sozinho, era sempre o rosto impassível de Sakusa olhando para ele. Ele estremece e tenta não deixar transparecer em seu rosto. Sakusa tem uma impressão dele, como se fosse um jovem inexperiente pervertido. 

"Mas Omi—"

"Tchau, Miya."

Então ele vai embora novamente. Atsumu tenta pular para ir atrás dele, mas levantar-se de um estiramento causa uma forte cãibra na coxa. 

"Ai, ai, ai!"

Ele desaba no tapete. Talvez ele realmente devesse desistir de tudo isso. Por outro lado... desistir realmente não está em sua natureza. 

  
  


Kiyoomi está sentado à mesa da cozinha com seu laptop à sua frente, lendo um e-mail de um homem que havia sido recomendado a ele como um possível submisso. Há alguns anos, Kiyoomi faz parte de um grupo fechado de doms online. Eles discutem principalmente técnicas, equipamentos e a comunidade em geral. O grupo também é um ótimo recurso para se conectar com outras pessoas na comunidade. 

Passaram-se apenas alguns meses desde que Kiyoomi se mudou para Osaka para se juntar aos Black Jackals após se formar na universidade. Ele se encontrou com dois subs diferentes desde sua mudança. Embora Kiyoomi prefira não ser exclusivo e compromissado, ele gosta de desenvolver um relacionamento contínuo com seus subs. Os poucos com os quais ele foi capaz de fazer isso no passado produziram as experiências mais satisfatórias. Há um limite de coisas que você pode fazer por uma pessoa sem um vínculo existente de confiança e experiência.

Infelizmente, nenhum dos subs que ele conheceu em Osaka foi uma boa escolha. Embora o primeiro fosse um encaixe decente quando se tratava de interesses comuns, ele passou a maior parte da cena, por falta de uma palavra melhor, _em prantos_. Kiyoomi achou o som... irritante. Além disso, foi extremamente difícil dizer realmente quais de seus botões acertava quando ele já começou com dez. 

O segundo, cuja a limpeza foi infelizmente encontrada por Atsumu, era melhor, mas ele exagerou um pouco na primeira vez ao pedir para passar a noite, o que Kiyoomi recusou respeitosamente. Isso por si só pode não tê-lo desqualificado para uma segunda cena, mas ele também era... minúsculo, francamente. Ele provavelmente tinha por volta de 165cm e parecia que um vento forte poderia derrubá-lo. 

Kiyoomi é autoconsciente o suficiente para saber que muito do prazer e satisfação que ele obtém ao dominar é controlar algo, uma pessoa, que de outra forma não poderia necessariamente ser controlada. Ele gosta de seus subs fortes e vitais. Ele gosta de ver seus músculos enrijecerem sob a pele enquanto lutam contra os nós cuidadosamente amarrados de Kiyoomi, enquanto eles se impedem de empurrá-lo para longe, enquanto se curvam ao poder do Dom. 

Todo mundo tem preferências, e parece que este candidato mais novo pelo menos se encaixa nos dele, já que Kiyoomi lê _levantamento de peso_ como um dos hobbies do sub na seção 'sobre mim' que ele colocou no topo de sua lista de verificação de interesses. Infelizmente, os aspectos positivos praticamente terminam aí. Kiyoomi suspira enquanto lê o resto: Roleplay pesado e apaixonado pela dinâmica contínua de mestre/subjugado. 

Kiyoomi gosta de atuar à porta fechada. A ideia de enviar mensagens de texto para alguém sobre o que ela deve vestir ou comer parece um inferno. 

Ele digita um agradecimento e educadamente recusa a oferta de um encontro. 

Feito isso, Kiyoomi lembra do que disse para Atsumu no dia anterior sobre conectá-lo a um dom local. Ele sabe que há pelo menos alguns doms em seu grupo na área metropolitana de Osaka. Alguns deles provavelmente até gostariam da ideia de 'treinar' um novo sub, por assim dizer. Essa é definitivamente uma área de interesse para muitos doms. 

No entanto, este grupo foi o único encontrado por Kiyoomi que ostenta uma cultura madura, quase profissional. Ele absolutamente detestaria ser expulso porque armou para alguém o desastre que Atsumu certamente seria. 

Kiyoomi junta os dedos na frente do rosto, o queixo apoiado nas pontas dos polegares. Talvez não fosse a pior ideia conduzir Atsumu em apenas uma sessão. Não é como se ele tivesse alguém com quem trabalhar agora, e infligir Atsumu aos outros parece cruel. 

Seus olhos se arregalam de repente de horror e ele fecha o laptop.

Se Kiyoomi está tendo ideias tão estúpidas, seria melhor ele procurar um livro ou alguma outra maneira de se melhorar como ser humano. Essa linha de pensamento é perigosa demais.

  
  


Isso não para por aí.

“Omi, esta é uma boa fonte de informação?” 

Um telefone é enfiado na cara de Kiyoomi e ele é atingido com imagens de vários implementos de jogo de impacto e seus respectivos efeitos e níveis de dor. Ele rapidamente olha ao redor do vestiário, que apenas começou a encher antes do treino. Então lança um olhar maligno para Atsumu. 

O levantador apenas espera com expectativa. Proibir Atsumu de enviar mensagens para ele sobre BDSM pode ter saído pela culatra, se resultar nele continuamente chegando com o assunto no vestiário. Não querendo que Atsumu pergunte novamente, Kiyoomi olha o gráfico o mais rápido possível. 

"Parece preciso o suficiente", murmura Kiyoomi através de sua máscara.

“Obrigado, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu diz e começa a se afastar. Ele olha por cima do ombro, sorrindo. “Deixe-me saber se houver algo que você precise verificar novamente. Eu seria educadamente um voluntário."

Honestamente, bater em Atsumu parece muito bom agora. Os olhos de Kiyoomi apertam as bordas enquanto ele resiste a se dissociar para o vazio. 

Mais tarde, enquanto Kiyoomi dirige para casa, ele finalmente admite que Atsumu não agiu exatamente como ele esperava quando inicialmente mostrou interesse. Ele nem mesmo esperava que o outro homem estivesse interessado em ser sub, muito menos mostrar evidências de fazer pesquisas reais. 

Kiyoomi para em sua vaga e desliga o motor, mas não sai do carro. Ele mantém as mãos no volante enquanto seus olhos perfuram as paredes de cimento da garagem subterrânea. Ele aperta a mandíbula. 

Ele não pode acreditar que vai dominar Miya Atsumu.

_Você não precisa. Na verdade, você realmente, realmente não deveria_ , uma voz em sua cabeça se opõe.

Mas em algum lugar lá no fundo, a decisão já havia sido tomada. Provavelmente foi feita no momento em que Kiyoomi encontrou um motivo para não mandá-lo para outro Dom. Ele encosta a testa no volante e tenta não bater com o crânio nele. 

  
  


Na semana seguinte, toda essa situação começou a se tornar um problema para Atsumu também. Sakusa recentemente, de forma clara, desejava que Osamu tivesse comido seu gêmeo no útero, mas não é como se Atsumu não estivesse atormentado por conta própria. Ele não consegue parar de olhar para os dedos assustadoramente longos de Sakusa e fica com a boca seca quando o atacante coloca sua máscara, porque ele não consegue parar de pensar se ele a usa ou não no quarto. Então, quem é realmente o culpado por sua situação aqui? 

Eles fazem uma viagem e Atsumu decide deixar para lá por enquanto, ver se é apenas um fascínio passageiro. Ele não vai incomodar Sakusa e vai evitar pensar em chicotes e correntes.

“Você está com febre, Tsum-Tsum? Você com certeza tem tomado muitos banhos!” Bokuto, seu atual colega de quarto na estrada diz, quando Atsumu sai do banheiro, com a toalha em volta da cintura pela quinta vez em dois dias. 

Isso… não está dando muito certo.

Atsumu culpa a jaqueta de couro que Sakusa vestiu no yakiniku após a vitória na primeira noite. 

Felizmente, ele foi poupado de ter que responder à pergunta pelo toque do telefone de Bokuto. Ele atende rapidamente, pressionando o dispositivo contra o rosto.

“Keiiiiji!”

Aw, Atsumu vai ter cáries. 

Ainda assim, ao longo da semana, Atsumu consegue se controlar suavemente, pelo menos até eles irem para um izakaya (bar japonês) na última noite da viagem. Eles venceram a série de viagens, então a equipe está animada e a caminho da embriaguez quando a comida chega. De alguma forma, Atsumu acabou ao lado do dito cujo, Sakusa encurralado no canto para que ele possa recuar em direção à parede assim que terminar de comer. 

Conforme a noite evolui — ou recai, mais precisamente — Atsumu e Sakusa acabam conversando. Existem dois tópicos que consistentemente suprimem o antagonismo entre eles: voleibol e julgar os outros. Hoje são as travessuras bêbadas de seus companheiros de equipe.

Eventualmente, esse tópico acaba e há um momento de silêncio. Ninguém está prestando atenção neles no canto. Sakusa está sentado contra a parede, a máscara novamente em seu rosto. Atsumu nem mesmo está olhando para ele quando fala próxima frase. 

"Miya, você ainda está interessado em experimentar ser sub?" 

Muitos sentimentos atingem Atsumu de uma vez. Primeiro ele se anima e depois fica vermelho ao perceber que estão em um restaurante com seus colegas de equipe. Uma rápida olhada ao redor confirma que ninguém está prestando atenção neles. A maior parte da equipe se deslocou para o final da mesa para assistir Hinata tentar construir uma torre de cartas com cascas de ostra. 

Atsumu se volta para Sakusa, deixando escapar um, "S-sim!"

Então ele se lembra da última coisa que Sakusa disse a ele, sobre procurar alguém em sua comunidade para dominar Atsumu, e murcha um pouco. 

“Mas eu ainda não quero fazer isso com um estranho. Desculpe se perdeu seu tempo conversando com seus... conhecidos, ”Atsumu diz, desviando o olhar de Sakusa. 

“Não, eu decidi que seria uma má ideia. Mandar você para outra pessoa definitivamente acabaria prejudicando minha reputação.”

A cabeça de Atsumu gira. 

"O que isso quer dizer?!"

Sakusa continua como se Astumu não tivesse falado. 

"Então decidi que vou fazer uma cena com você, apenas para provar que você não foi feito para isso."

"Bem, isso foi realmente rude — _espere, o que_ — você vai?!"

O homem de cabelos escuros não encontrava o foco os olhos de Atsumu; ele parece estar olhando para longe, talvez contando o número de pôsteres de cerveja na parede da izakaya. 

“Primeiro, preciso que você me envie resultados de um teste de DST atualizado. Vou enviar a você uma lista de verificação de kinks para preencher depois. Tudo o que você não tiver certeza, pode deixar em branco. Também enviarei o meu para referência”, diz Sakusa. “Está tudo bem se o que você escolhe for de natureza sexual, mas saiba que eu não me envolvo sexualmente com meus novos subs durante as cenas.”

Há um zumbido nos ouvidos de Atsumu. É muito para absorver, então ele se concentra na última parte.

"O que isso significa? Como posso escolher algo sexual se você não se envolve sexualmente?”

“Embora a cena possa envolver você no clímax, eu não vou te foder e não vou ter um orgasmo durante a cena,” Sakusa diz sem rodeios, fazendo Atsumu corar até as orelhas.

“Certo, certo, entendi,” Atsumu diz, a voz à beira de rachar. 

“Podemos discutir quando será assim que voltarmos para Osaka,” Sakusa continua. “Agora, você pode me deixar sair do banco? Vou voltar para o hotel.”

Atsumu está paralisado. Ele morde o lábio.

"Eu... hum... você pode me dar um minuto?"

“Miya,” Sakusa diz, advertindo em sua voz. "Sai."

"Eu não posso!" Atsumu diz, com o rosto em chamas. 

Sakusa faz uma pausa, olhando para baixo, e finalmente percebe seu... _problema_. Atsumu puxa uma jaqueta sobre seu colo enquanto Sakusa o nivela com um olhar profundamente nada impressionado.

Atsumu provavelmente deveria estar envergonhado com o fato de que a expressão apenas piora o problema. 

  
  


Tudo se move muito rápido depois disso. Uma rápida visita ao médico, uma noite caótica pesquisando kinks e um e-mail embaraçoso depois, Atsumu está indo diretamente para o apartamento de Sakusa após o treino. 

Essa era a primeira vez que andava no carro do Sakusa. Ele não estava surpreso pelo interior impecável. Estava pelo fato que Sakusa tinha luvas próprias para dirigir, apesar de que, em retrospecto, ele provavelmente já esperava por isso.

Quem é esse cara? E por que cada pequena coisa estranha sobre ele deixava Atsumu tão quente?

"Então." Os dedos de Sakusa apertam o volante, o couro preto range. "Você preencheu a lista."

"Mhmm."

"Você gosta de alguma coisa em particular?"

_Muito para caber em uma rodada só_. Atsumu engole. 

“Claro que sim, Omi. Havia um zilhão de coisas nessa lista.” 

Ele tira a capinha do telefone, o papel dobrado estava bem guardado dentro. 

“Oh, bom. Você trouxe."

Atsumu desamassa o papel em suas mãos, dobrando e desdobrando um dos cantos enquanto olha para ele, seu enfático sim e não impresso em azul ao lado de cada dobra. 

"Quer revisar quando chegarmos ao meu apartamento?" Sakusa pergunta. “Ou você já sabe o que gostaria de experimentar?”

“Uhh, bem. Muitas das coisas de bondage soaram legais, mas eu não sei detalhes o suficiente para pedir algo especial”, diz Atsumu. "E…"

"E?" Sakusa pergunta após vários segundos de silêncio.

“Ughhh, Omi, dá para se acostumar a dizer essas coisas em voz alta? Essa merda é constrangedora.”

Atsumu não está olhando para ele, mas pode sentir os olhos de Sakusa girando. 

“Se você nem consegue dizer isso, provavelmente não deveria estar participando”.

“...Posso escrever em vez disso?”

“Miya.”

“Tudo bem,” Atsumu lamenta. Sua voz certamente não falha quando ele murmura, "Hiperestimulação."

Ele vê Sakusa levantar uma sobrancelha com sua visão periférica. 

“Oh? Na primeira vez? Sério?"

Atsumu dá de ombros, “É apenas mais das coisas boas, certo? Me chame de louco, mas— ”

"Você é louco."

“—Mas,” Atsumu dá um tapa em seu braço, “mais orgasmos nunca são uma coisa ruim, do jeito que eu vejo.”

"Hmm. Bem, contanto que você entenda no que está se metendo. Estou feliz que você esteja interessado em bondage, porque eu provavelmente precisaria amarrá-lo para isso de qualquer maneira”, diz Sakusa.

Sua voz está entediada, como se estivessem discutindo o tempo em vez de amarrar Atsumu. Isso deixa Atsumu mais quente do que deveria.

“Você está errado aí,” Atsumu diz. "Vou recebê-lo de braços abertos."

Sakusa bufa e não diz nada. 

No momento em que chegam, estacionam e pegam o elevador para o apartamento de Sakusa, os dois já discutem os detalhes restantes. Atsumu insistiu que Sakusa o chamasse pelo nome de batismo em vez de Miya, que tem o infeliz hábito de lembrá-lo de seu irmão gêmeo. Sakusa lembrou-o do sistema de semáforos — verde para continuar, amarelo para diminuir a velocidade e vermelho para parar. Atsumu enviou a ele uma foto de sua lista há dois dias, e Sakusa a repete palavra por palavra antes de perguntar se algo foi modificado.

Se alguém dissesse a Atsumu no colégio que um dia ele ficaria duro com alguém recitando uma lista que ele escreveu, ele teria rido na cara deles.

“Vou deixar tudo pronto”, diz Sakusa enquanto colocam as bolsas no chão e descalçam os sapatos. "Você quer algo para beber?"

"Nah, estou bem."

"Tudo bem. Vá em frente e tome um banho, então. Preciso de um tempo para configurar.”

Atsumu bufa, “Eu ainda estou fedendo ou algo assim? Eu já tomei banho no vestiá— ”

“Um banho _bem_ tomado”, afirma Sakusa. “Não leve para o lado pessoal. Eu vou tomar um também.”

Há uma pausa enquanto o cérebro de Atsumu desliga completamente. Quando ele reinicia, tudo o que ele consegue pensar é em tomar banho com Sakusa—não apenas próximo a ele no vestiário, mas _com_ ele—

“A pressão da água no banho de hóspedes tem estado... um pouco fraca, me disseram, recentemente. Eu chamei alguém para vir consertar na semana que vem.”

Oh. Claro. Chuveiros separados. Sakusa seria o tipo de pessoa que teria um quarto e dois banheiros completos. Atsumu pisca. 

“Tenho certeza que está ótimo, Omi-Omi. Eu sou uma raça diferente desses bebês metidos com fundos fiduciários que você provavelmente costuma dormir.

Os olhos de Sakusa estremecem. Por conta da máscara, Atsumu não consegue dizer se ele está lutando contra uma risada ou tentando não gritar. 

Atsumu segue as instruções de Sakusa e toma um banho bem completo no banheiro de hóspedes, exceto o cabelo, que ele teve tempo de pentear após o banho no pós-treino. Ele se lembra de ter visto a lista de Sakusa e de ficar absolutamente chocado que alguém tão obcecado por limpeza como Sakusa fosse ousado com brincadeiras. Atsumu tem _quase certeza_ de que o que virá a seguir é algo em jogo por hoje, então ele não poupa nenhum detalhe em sua rotina de limpeza.

Ele sabe que BDSM não é inerentemente sexual, mas Sakusa está prestes a fazê-lo gozar. Várias vezes. E ele fez aquele teste de DST e tudo mais. Atsumu tem certeza de que isso se qualifica como sexual. Ele irá transar hoje à noite — não só isso, mas vai ser a primeira vez dele dormindo com alguém de sua equipe.

Sua boca se curva e ele cantarola feliz para si mesmo enquanto se enxagua. Acontece que ninguém está a salvo de seus encantos, nem mesmo o inabalável Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu enrola uma toalha em volta dos quadris, verifica-se no espelho, então entra no quarto de Sakusa com o coração batendo como de um coelho, pulando contra sua caixa torácica quando vê o mesmo mexendo em algo ao lado da cama. O outro homem também acabara de tomar banho, mas teve tempo de colocar a máscara novamente, além de uma camisa de botão branca e calças pretas sob medida. A boca de Atsumu fica seca e ele tosse.

“Oh, está todo arrumado para mim, Omi-Omi? Eu achei que você tinha dito nada de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza."

Sakusa olha para ele. Pode ser um truque da luz, mas Atsumu tem bastante certeza de que vê as bochechas de Sakusa corarem. 

“Posso não ser o foco desta cena, mas calças de moletom realmente não impõem respeito.”

Atsumu murmura, “Eu pensei que você ia se vestir com couro e látex, sabe? Tipo, 'bem-vindo ao meu calabouço do sexo', e essas coisas.”

Sakusa coloca sua cabeça em suas mãos enluvadas de preto, murmurando, "Oh meu Deus."

"Devo colocar roupas também?"

“Não,” Sakusa balança a cabeça, então fixa seus olhos em Atsumu mais uma vez, o peso de seu olhar é palpável enquanto sobe e desce pelo corpo de Atsumu. "Você não vai precisar delas."

Suas palavras saltam para dentro da cabeça de Atsumu, quase ecoando depois que ele para de falar. Atsumu tem um sinal, apenas um vislumbre, em que percebe que isso — dormir com um colega de equipe, dormir com Sakusa Kiyoomi — pode, na verdade, não ser a melhor ideia que ele já teve. Ele se sente como uma gazela em um daqueles documentários sobre a natureza, exceto que está encarando o leão de frente em vez de tentar correr.

“Venha aqui, Atsumu,” murmura Sakusa.

A boca de Atsumu ainda está muito, muito seca. Ele engole em seco e vai até a cama, imaginando o quão corado está.

“Vou mostrar-lhe o que configurei”, diz Sakusa lentamente, “e pode me dizer se está tudo bem com isso, certo?”

Sua voz é mais gentil do que Atsumu jamais ouviu, especialmente dirigida a ele. Ele não tem certeza se gosta ou não. Isso faz seu peito se apertar.

"C-claro", ele administra.

“Estes são para seus pulsos”, diz Sakusa, apontando para duas algemas de couro presas à cabeceira da cama por correntes. Atsumu se lembra de ter visto elas naquele desventurado dia em que decidiu explorar o banheiro de Sakusa. “E isto”, ele segura uma barra de metal preta com um bracelete de couro em cada extremidade, “é para suas pernas. Você não será capaz de se mover muito quando eu colocar isso em você. Tudo bem?"

Os ouvidos de Atsumu estão zumbindo. Tudo se tornou muito real muito rapidamente, incluindo a vibração nervosa de excitação pulsando sob sua pele. 

"Sim."

Sakusa aperta os olhos. Atsumu não sabe dizer se ele está sorrindo maliciosamente ou o avaliando; pode ser ambos. 

"Qual é a sua cor, Atsumu?"

Cor? O que ele — _ohhh_. 

“Oh, hum. Verde."

"Bom."

Quando Sakusa pega uma das algemas e caminha atrás dele, deslizando a mão enluvada pelo braço direito de Atsumu e segurando seu pulso, Atsumu percebe que está muito envolvido. Ele pode apenas assistir, corando ferozmente, enquanto Sakusa fecha o couro acolchoado em volta de seu pulso com um _clique_ firme. 

Pouco antes de o cérebro de Atsumu esvaziar seu crânio, ele percebe que as luvas pretas em particular são finas, de nitrila - descartáveis. Porque elas provavelmente vão ficar sujas.

"Muito apertado?" Sakusa pergunta; ele passa a mão pelo quadril de Atsumu.

“N-não.”

Os dedos de Sakusa se apertam brevemente, “Ótimo. Vá para a cama, então. Atrás de você."

Atsumu o faz, lentamente, a toalha mal pendurada em seus quadris enquanto ele se acomoda contra os travesseiros. Sakusa estende a mão e faz algo que faz com que a corrente da algema se aperte, puxando o braço direito de Atsumu firmemente acima de sua cabeça, antes de subir na cama para se juntar a ele. Enquanto Sakusa repete o processo com o pulso esquerdo de Atsumu, que puxa experimentalmente a outra restrição e estremece quando mal consegue mover o braço.

Então Sakusa pega a barra de metal — uma barra _espaçadora_ , se a pesquisa de Atsumu passou os dados corretamente. Mas as algemas nas pontas...

"Não são um pouco grandes para os meus tornozelos?" ele pergunta, assistindo Sakusa abrir a primeira algema. "Eu não tenho troncos de árvore como pernas, sabe."

Sakusa aperta os olhos novamente. 

"Estes não são para os seus tornozelos." Ele desabotoa a fivela e levanta a perna direita de Atsumu da cama, apenas o suficiente para aliviar o couro embaixo dela. "Eles são para suas coxas."

Atsumu engasga quando sente o couro se fechando ao seu redor. 

"O que?"

“Suponho que você pode usar uma barra espaçadora em qualquer lugar ao longo das pernas de alguém, mas qualquer pessoa com um conhecimento básico de anatomia deve ser capaz de descobrir que você ainda pode mover suas coxas se seus tornozelos estiverem acorrentados”, diz Sakusa, repetindo o processo com Atsumu perna esquerda, apertando a algema logo acima do joelho. Ele olha para cima quando termina, os olhos fixos nos de Atsumu. "E eu não quero que você seja capaz de fazer isso."

Há uma barraca armada embaixo da toalha desde que Atsumu se deitou na cama. Ele se contorce — ou tenta se contorcer. Sakusa está certo, ele não consegue fechar as pernas agora, e também não pode fazer muito com os braços. Isso só o deixa mais duro, especialmente quando os olhos de Sakusa deslizam entre suas coxas. 

"Você está gostando disso", diz ele, a voz ilegível.

"O qu - claro que estou!" Atsumu estala. 

Que cara viril não gostaria de estar à mercê de alguém tão frio, imparcial e bonito como...

“Você diz isso como se não fosse óbvio”, diz Sakusa. Suas mãos brincam com a bainha da toalha. "E ainda nem começamos."

Com isso, ele puxa a toalha para o lado, deixando-a cair no chão. Atsumu faz um pequeno som com a garganta — ele sabe que tem um pau bonito, mas e se Sakusa não gostar? 

"Hmm", cantarola Sakusa. "Bonito."

Então ele pega a garrafa de lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira como se ele não tivesse apenas aquecido as bochechas de Atsumu com a força de mil sóis. Ele aperta algumas vezes, então fecha o punho se arrastando entre os joelhos de Atsumu. O pau de Atsumu se contorce quando Sakusa apenas... _o observa_ , por alguns segundos. Ele vira o rosto para o lado, tentando desesperadamente se esconder contra seu bíceps.

O que significa que ele não está preparado para a mão quente e escorregadia que o envolve.

"Nngh porra..."

Ao longe, Atsumu percebe que Sakusa esperou o lubrificante aquecer. Que atencioso. 

“Você é sensível,” comenta Sakusa, aqueles longos dedos deslizando para cima e para baixo, deixando-o molhado. 

Atsumu faz um barulho constrangedor quando um dedo circula a cabeça de seu pênis, provocando-o; sua barriga balança quando as restrições o impedem de se afastar do toque intenso e focado.

Cacete, a mão dele está tão molhada. Atsumu morde o lábio e deixa sua cabeça cair para trás contra os travesseiros, ofegando enquanto Sakusa entra no ritmo e começa a masturba-lo. Está quente, está tão quente — nem importa que Sakusa esteja usando luvas e uma máscara — quiçá, isso o torna melhor — Atsumu provavelmente deveria examinar sua cabeça depois que tudo isso acabar —

“Caralho,” Atsumu grita, apesar de se esforçar ao máximo para ficar em silêncio. "Oh meu Deus-"

"Mm", cantarola Sakusa. Ele acaricia a coxa de Atsumu com sua luva seca enquanto sua outra mão faz barulho cada vez que ele alcança a ponta. Atsumu geme e puxa as algemas segurando seus pulsos perto da cabeceira da cama. “Não adianta lutar, Atsumu. A menos que você goste de confirmar que não pode fugir. ”

Puta merda. Atsumu morde o lábio, o pau latejando enquanto Sakusa continua a acariciá-lo, lenta mas uniformemente. Ele pode sentir que está vazando entre os dedos de Sakusa, tornando as coisas ainda mais escorregadias. Porra, é só uma punheta, por que está tão _bom_?

Há risos na voz de Sakusa quando ele fala em seguida: "Acho que você gosta, então."

“Omiii,” Atsumu lamenta, erguendo seus quadris contra o punho de Sakusa.

“Não se mova ou eu irei parar”, Sakusa repreende.

Oh Jesus. Atsumu reprime um soluço e tenta ficar parado, com sua cabeça girando. 

Sakusa faz um barulho que pode ser uma risada, “Você é muito obediente com isso. Estou surpreso." Atsumu nem mesmo tem tempo de responder indignado antes de Sakusa continuar, “Talvez... na verdade, é. Puxe os joelhos até o peito e mantenha-os no lugar."

Mas — mas essa seria — seria uma posição um tanto reveladora! Atsumu bufa em uma respiração, surpreso por não ter derretido na cama agora de vergonha. A mão de Sakusa desacelera em seu pênis e Atsumu geme, empurrando todo o resto para fora de sua mente e levantando suas pernas no caso de Sakusa estar esperando que ele continue.

"Bom."

Então Sakusa tira sua mão completamente e Atsumu faz um som humilhante de necessidade, com suas pernas tremendo enquanto mantém a nova posição. Sakusa nem mesmo olha para ele enquanto se inclina para pegar mais lubrificante, esfregando-o entre as duas mãos dessa vez. Ele se aproxima mais até que seus joelhos vestidos estão quase tocando a bunda de Atsumu, então se inclina.

Atsumu não se orgulha de sua reação quando Sakusa envolve sua mão de volta em torno dele ao mesmo tempo em que a ponta de um dedo escorregadio cutuca sua entrada, mas ele não consegue evitar. Ele pula, ficando tenso e relaxando tão rapidamente que suas pernas ficam um pouco frouxas, então engasga quando a barra separadora se apoia no peito e nos braços de Sakusa, deixando as pernas de Atsumu penduradas lá, abertas. Presas.

“Omi, eu — oh deus—”

Ele joga a cabeça para trás e quase morde a língua quando Sakusa desliza um dedo comprido para dentro.

“Porra, eu estou—” Atsumu geme, tremendo com o esforço de ficar parado. "Eu vou gozar..."

Ele normalmente dura muito mais do que isso, mas algo sobre não ser capaz de se mover, e a estimulação dupla, e as luvas, e a maneira quase entediada que Sakusa está olhando para ele — caralho, simplesmente — algo sobre Sakusa já o deixa perto. O dedo dentro dele se torce, deixando-o molhado lá também, e Atsumu grita, ofegando enquanto suas costas se arqueiam involuntariamente.

“Continue, Atsumu,” murmura Sakusa. Ele o aperta com força, esfrega o polegar na cabeça e diz: "Goze".

Atsumu goza com tanta força que estrelas aparecem atrás de suas pálpebras, com tanta força que uma parte atinge seu queixo. Tão forte que ele nem consegue fazer um som. Ele se esforça em suas amarras enquanto Sakusa o conduz para isso implacavelmente.

Quando ele termina, as mãos de Sakusa diminuem a velocidade, mas não param. Atsumu ofega em uma respiração muito necessária e geme, tremores secundários estremecendo-o; ele pisca os olhos abertos e estremece com a forma como os de Sakusa escureceram.

Então Sakusa pega o ritmo de volta e Atsumu sibila, as sensações mudando de feliz para aguda em um instante. "Eu–" sua voz sai rouca, então ele engole e tenta novamente, "Omi, dê a um cara um segundo para respirar, certo?"

Sakusa ergue a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Hmm." Ele aperta um segundo dedo e Atsumu geme sem querer, os dedos dos pés se curvando. "Não, não acho que vou dar."

Ele enrola os dedos e Atsumu grunhe com os dentes cerrados quando Sakusa os empurra contra sua próstata, os nervos à flor da pele enquanto ele ri e se foca naquele local. O pau de Atsumu está formigando, queimando com hipersensibilidade enquanto Sakusa o mantém duro com seu aperto firme e escorregadio.

"Nnnngh — _porra_ , porra, porra, porra—"

Atsumu nunca se sentiu assim antes, como se ele estivesse preso em seu próprio corpo, curvando-se à vontade de outra pessoa. É assustador e estimulante ao mesmo tempo e ele não quer que isso pare. Ele range os dentes, tentando mostrar a Sakusa que pode suportar tudo o que puder, fechando as mãos em punhos e cravando as unhas nas palmas. Cada músculo de seu corpo está tenso.

"Cor."

"O-o quê?" Atsumu gagueja.

Sakusa fica imóvel por um momento e Atsumu não consegue decidir se está aliviado ou frustrado. 

"Sua cor, Atsumu."

“Oh. Verde, verde, verde, verde. Vamos, continue.”

Sakusa ri e retoma seus movimentos: "E eu pensei que você queria que eu parasse."

“Eu — eu não—” Atsumu lamenta enquanto os golpes de Sakusa ficam mais rápidos. “Eu n-não sei—” 

"Shh, tudo bem", murmura Sakusa. Atsumu geme novamente, um forte calor florescendo dentro dele enquanto treme com a atenção para sua próstata. “Essa é a parte bonita sobre isso. Você não _precisa_ saber. Você não tem que decidir o que quer, porque não importa o que você quer.”

Atsumu fecha os olhos, a cabeça gira enquanto seu pênis se contrai. 

"Oh meu _Deus_..."

“Eu posso fazer isso até você secar, se eu quiser,” Sakusa continua, esfregando os dedos enquanto desmonta Atsumu. "Tudo o que você pode fazer é sentir."

“Eu vou gozar de novo”, grunhe Atsumu, arfando, enquanto sente se contraindo em volta dos dedos de Sakusa.

Sakusa faz um barulho baixo. "Oh?"

Desta vez, o acúmulo não é suave e eufórico como normalmente é. É agitado, irregular, cada respiração é arrancada dos pulmões de Atsumu, enquanto Sakusa o força cada vez mais. A cabeceira da cama é tão resistente que quase não range quando Atsumu puxa as algemas, desesperado.

"Por favor, _por favor_ —"

Ele nem sabe o que está pedindo.

Sakusa faz outro barulho e adiciona um terceiro dedo. É o suficiente para queimar, e Atsumu geme, muito além da vergonha. Sakusa começa a fode-lo com todos os três, empurrando mais e mais fundo, e Atsumu — Atsumu—

“Omi,” ele respira, franzindo as sobrancelhas, e então ele goza.

Ele ouve o suspiro de Sakusa. 

Isso dói pra caralho. Ele fica em silêncio durante a maior parte do tempo, a respiração presa em seu peito enquanto seu pênis se sacode e derrama sobre os dedos de Sakusa.

"Respire", murmura Sakusa.

Assim que Atsumu respira fundo, ele geme baixo, a dor e o prazer colorindo sua voz. Ele tenta se livrar dos dedos impiedosos de Sakusa, mas ele está tão fraco e estúpido por conta das endorfinas que tudo o que pode fazer é torcer os quadris. Talvez em resposta, Sakusa tire a mão de seu pênis para mantê-lo quieto, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto ele termina de gozar apenas com os dedos de Sakusa.

A cabeça de Atsumu pende para o lado quando ele termina, gemendo baixinho a cada expiração. Suas bolas estão latejando—inferno, seu pau está latejando, e não de um jeito totalmente bom.

Ele ouve Sakusa bombear a garrafa de lubrificante novamente. 

Atsumu nem mesmo tem energia para ficar envergonhado com a maneira como ele choraminga.

“Mais um,” Sakusa diz, envolvendo sua mão de volta em torno do pênis dolorido de Atsumu. "Dê-me mais um."

“Eu não posso,” Atsumu suspira. Sakusa enrola os dedos e Atsumu sibila por entre os dentes cerrados. “Eu não _posso—_ ”

"Sim, você pode."

Atsumu balança a cabeça, delirando.

"Eu não vou parar até que você goze."

Atsumu lamenta. Ele vai morrer. É assim que vai acabar, amarrado à cama de Sakusa Kiyoomi, coberto com seu próprio gozo. Ele não vai sobreviver a isso.

Estar amarrado assim está causando coisas muito estranhas ao seu cérebro. Também está fazendo coisas muito estranhas com seu pau— ele não tem mais nada em que se concentrar, nada mais a fazer exceto deixar o prazer crescer e crescer. Os dedos de Sakusa dentro dele são elétricos, pequenos horríveis choques toda vez que ele empurra contra sua próstata; está fazendo Atsumu tremer tanto que a mão de Sakusa continua escorregando dele no movimento ascendente.

“Fique parado,” Sakusa rosna.

Atsumu soluça. “Eu n-não posso — eu _não posso-_ ” Ele está tão tenso que seus músculos estão começando a doer. “Omiii, Omi _por favor_...”

Sakusa ri. "Você sabe o que fazer para parar."

Ele puxa os dedos um momento depois; por um segundo, Atsumu pensa que está a salvo, que Sakusa o está deixando escapar facilmente, mas então ele percebe que o outro está apenas derramando mais lubrificante sobre a mão, agora. O aperto liso em torno de seu pênis parece ainda mais intenso sem a pressão em sua próstata superestimulada; uma espécie de prazer agonizante começa a se formar entre suas pernas, vertiginoso e forte. É intenso o suficiente para que, mesmo que doa, Atsumu possa vir assim, desde que Sakusa não—

Oh, meu Deus do céu!

Atsumu engasga quando Sakusa desliza os dedos de volta para dentro, queimando de humilhação com os sons aguados de tanto lubrificante. Ele está perto o suficiente do limite agora que a sensação dolorida em sua bunda está empurrando-o para mais perto, em vez de mantê-lo longe. Ele vai morrer, ele vai morrer-

“Você está se apertando em volta de mim de novo”, observa Sakusa.

“Mhhmm—Eu vou,” Atsumu diz, seus olhos tremulando fechados.

"Sim? Você vai gozar por mim?"

A cabeça de Atsumu pesa uma tonelada enquanto ele tenta acenar com a cabeça, o fogo começando a se espalhar de seu interior. É bom dizer que sim — ele se sente dominado, de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes. "É pra você..."

A última coisa que Atsumu percebeu foi Sakusa respirando fundo. Então seu corpo se inflama e suas costas se arqueiam para fora da cama, seu membro dolorido gotejando enquanto o orgasmo rasga um gemido do fundo de seu peito. 

Felizmente— abençoadamente— as mãos de Sakusa desaceleram conforme Atsumu se acalma, e finalmente as tira de seu corpo assim que suas costas do mesmo amolecem sobre a cama, torcido e exausto. Ele nem mesmo tem energia para abrir os olhos.

Sakusa se mexe na cama. Ouve-se um estalo e um farfalhar, depois o toque fresco e limpo de um novo par de luvas na pele suada de Atsumu. 

"Vou tirar isso agora, ok, Atsumu?" Sakusa está usando aquela voz gentil novamente. Atsumu gosta ainda mais agora que parece ter passado por um espremedor. "Então vou te ajudar a se limpar e você pode relaxar um pouco."

Atsumu sorri e acena com a cabeça, os olhos ainda pesados demais para abrir. Ele suspira de alívio enquanto Sakusa desabotoa a barra de espaçamento, suas pernas caindo moles ao lado do corpo do outro assim que são tiradas do restritor. Ele sente Sakusa se inclinar sobre ele para abrir as algemas. 

Sakusa massageia os pulsos de Atsumu depois que cada um é solto e diz: "Você foi ótimo."

Uau, Sakusa _nunca_ tinha sido tão legal com ele, tipo, _nunca mesmo_. Rapaz, Atsumu vai se aproveitar disso.

“Eu vou pegar uma toalha. Já volto."

Atsumu se espreguiça e suspira novamente, lutando contra o desejo de se enrolar de lado antes de tirar todo o suor dele. Sakusa está de volta antes que Atsumu possa prosseguir com o movimento, passando um pano úmido e quente sobre o abdômen e o peito de Atsumu.

Sakusa sussurra. "Vou limpar o lubrificante também, ok?"

“Tá bom,” Atsumu consegue dizer, surpreendendo-se com o quão rouca sua voz está. Ele aprecia o aviso, então está preparado para o pano quando o mesmo passa por seu pênis e bolas supersensíveis, e então entre suas pernas, deixando uma sensação muito mais limpa ali. 

Agora que está livre para virar-se de lado, Atsumu tira vantagem disso imediatamente, se enrolando na posição fetal e respirando fundo, expirando enquanto relaxa na cama. Ele sorri e se contorce quando um cobertor de lã grosso é colocado sobre ele.

Ele sente a cama afundar atrás dele enquanto Sakusa se senta. Uma mão pousa sobre sua cabeça e Atsumu suspira. Não é exatamente um abraço, mas é reconfortante, o que ele presume ser o ponto disso. 

"Confortável?"

Atsumu concorda. Ele não consegue se lembrar de uma vez em que se sentiu tão em paz. Ele se deixa levar, confiando que Sakusa o deixará saber o que fazer a seguir. 

  
  


Kiyoomi deixa Atsumu descansar um pouco. Ele não pode deixar de notar o pequeno sorriso no rosto do outro homem. Ele parece completamente contente. 

“Eu preciso limpar algumas coisas aqui. Vamos para o sofá, você sente que consegue andar?" Kiyoomi pergunta, em voz baixa.

Atsumu se mexe, esticando os braços e quase acertando Kiyoomi no rosto. 

“Sim, tudo bem,” Atsumu diz roucamente, mais suave do que Kiyoomi anteriormente. 

Definitivamente, Atsumu não submergiu, mas ainda está quieto e obediente enquanto Kiyoomi o ajuda a se levantar e vestir o conjunto de roupas limpas e confortáveis que ele instruiu o outro homem a trazer. Kiyoomi então envolve o grande cobertor de lã em volta dos ombros e o guia pelo corredor. 

“Sente-se aqui e fique à vontade para escolher algo para assistir um pouco na TV. Tenho Netflix e TV a cabo. Avise-me se houver algo que você esteja procurando. Vou fazer um chá e volto em um minuto.”

"Você tem um sistema aqui, Omi?" Atsumu pergunta com uma virada irônica em seus lábios, que é frustrantemente cativante quando temperada pela atual maciez que pesa em seus olhos. 

Kiyoomi sorri um pouco atrás da máscara. 

"Você quer chá verde ou preto?" ele pergunta. "Eu também tenho jasmim."

“Ooh, jasmim. Que chique”, zomba Atsumu, um bom sinal de que sua cabeça está melhorando. "Quando estiver em Roma, eu acho."

Kiyoomi supõe que essa seja a escolha e se dirige para a cozinha. Atsumu não está errado. Este _é_ o seu sistema. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa naturalmente carinhosa ou simpática e não quer que seus subs tenham ideias erradas sobre o relacionamento deles, então ele inventou outras maneiras de se certificar de que eles se sentissem bem cuidados após uma cena. Isso é importante para Kiyoomi. Ele não é um idiota total, como alguns podiam alegar. 

Mas ele também não quer que um sub adormeça em sua cama.

Então, quando uma cena termina, ele se certifica de que eles estão bem, os limpa e fornece água e cobertores conforme o necessário. Quando estão dispostos, ele os direciona para o sofá, onde os deixa escolher algo para assistir em sua televisão — algo que eles achem reconfortante, mas que tem um final claro. Ele prepara uma bebida para eles e depois limpa tudo o que sobrou da cena. Feito isso, ele fica sentado com eles até o final do programa e arranja uma maneira deles voltarem para casa. É um _bom_ plano.

Quando finaliza o chá, Kiyoomi o leva em uma xícara de chá tradicional de barro e o coloca delicadamente nas mãos Atsumu, cobertas pela lã.

“Obrigado, Omi,” Atsumu diz, parecendo — na falta de palavras melhores — doce e gentil, enrolado no cobertor, chá no colo, com a TV ligada no jogo do Raijin contra Red Falcons. 

“Vou arrumar o outro cômodo”, diz Kiyoomi. "Volto em apenas alguns minutos."

Demora cerca de vinte minutos para limpar meticulosamente o quarto. Quando Kiyoomi retorna para a sala, ele se senta na outra extremidade do sofá. 

“Qual foi a pontuação final do terceiro set?” Kiyoomi pergunta.

“De dezenove a vinte e cinco,” Atsumu diz. “Parece que os Falcons desistiram do primeiro set, mas eles mantiveram o impulso desde que deixei no canal.”

“Hm,” Kiyoomi confirma, os olhos treinados na tela.

Fiel à avaliação de Atsumu, os Red Falcons também lideram o quarto set para vencer a partida. Quando o apito final soa, Atsumu se levanta sem avisar. Ele dobra o cobertor e geme enquanto se estica novamente. 

Assim que calça os sapatos e a bolsa pendurada no ombro, ele olha para trás, para Kiyoomi. 

“Obrigado pelo bom tempo, Omi-Omi,” ele diz, abrindo a porta. 

“Você pareceu gostar”, responde Kiyoomi. "Mais do que eu esperava."

"Oh, gente de pouca fé." Ele levanta sua bolsa mais alto. "Bom, eu sei que você disse que seria uma vez, mas já que você me deixou escolher algo, você não acha que seria justo eu fazer algo que você queira fazer também?"

Sakusa o encara.

"Apenas pense sobre isso. Noite, Omi.”

Ele pisca — _pisca_ — e então fecha a porta rapidamente, antes que Kiyoomi pudesse formar uma resposta. Seus olhos estão arregalados, observando o genkan vazio. Está caindo a ficha, Kiyoomi percebe, caindo desde que colocou a primeira algema no pulso de Atsumu. 

Essa foi... uma cena _muito_ boa.

Kiyoomi coloca a cabeça entre as mãos. Atsumu, novato com fetiches, nunca foi submisso antes, com _aquela personalidade_... não é a melhor cena da qual Kiyoomi já fez parte, mas foi certamente o melhor que ele teve com um sub que nunca participou de nada antes.

Ele nem mesmo esperava que Atsumu fosse _gostar,_ uma vez que enfrentasse a situação realmente de perto. Kiyoomi havia apostado contra Atsumu se ele ia mesmo passar por isso... e _pior_ , ele não é apenas meio natural, mas ele e Kiyoomi são _compatíveis_.

Kiyoomi geme em suas palmas. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. 

Ele não pode acreditar que vai _pedir_ a Miya Atsumu para ser submisso para ele... _de novo_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas das Autoras: Pobre Sakusa
> 
> deixe-nos um comentário para nos contar o que você achou!! Espero que tenham gostado :)


End file.
